


Haikyuu!! Drabbles

by hikari_yuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari_yuma/pseuds/hikari_yuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles from tumblr, for practice mostly :D ships galore!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bro (Tananoya)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Bro'.  
> Enjoy!! :D

“Quick, bro! In here.” Noya called over his shoulder, skidding down the hallway for a sharp right turn into the nearest bedroom.

“NOYAAAAAA!” He heard Tanaka howl from behind him, four pairs of footsteps following him. “They’re coming!” With that, the libero dived for the nearest hiding spot he could think of – the closet. Throwing the doors open, he ducked inside, closely followed by Tanaka. The door slammed shut behind them and the taller of the pair began to pant, relieved. “We escaped.” He whispered, just as the bedroom door was opened again and the two they’d been running from entered.

“Are you sure that they’re in here, Daichi?” Suga asked dubiously. “It could have been a ploy.”

“True.” Daichi agreed. Noya and Tanaka collectively held their breaths, finding each other in the darkness and clinging together.

If they were found, they’d be dead meat.

“I bet they’re in there.” Daichi’s voice grew louder as he inevitably drew closer to the closet.

“Bro,” Tanaka whispered.

“Bro,” Noya echoed.

“It was nice knowing you, bro.”

“You too, bro. I just, I just wanna say that – that you were the best bro I ever had.”

“I was the  _only_  bro you ever had.”

“You’re the only bro I’ll ever need.”

“ _Bro._ ”

“I love you bro.”

“Nah, bro, I love you more.”

“No, I mean – we’ve only got a minute to live, tops, and I mean. I love you.”

“I love you too, man.”

 ——

Meanwhile, Suga and Daichi stood with their ears pressed to the closet door. Daichi was struggling to suppress his laughter, while Suga stood with his brows drawn together in confusion.

“Do you think they’re okay in there?” The silver-haired setter whispered to the captain, beginning to wonder exactly what the two had done for Daichi to have called him in for help.

“Do you think they’ve kissed yet?” The captain in question remarked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Daichi.” Suga sounded exasperated.

“What?”

“Actually, you have a point.” Suga laughed softly, stepping back. That was when a somewhat evil grin lit his usually kind brown eyes and Daichi’s smirk faded.

When Suga got that look on his face, you didn’t want to be in his way.

 _‘It’s always the quiet ones._ ’ He thought with a shake of his head. “What are you thinking about?” Daichi asked suspiciously.

“Let’s lock them in there.” Suga suggested brightly. Daichi paused at this. It was actually a great idea.

“Let’s do it.”

 ——

“Bro, do you think they’re gone?” Tanaka whispered.

“I don’t know, bro, what do you think?” Cautiously, Noya tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

“What is it?” Tanaka muttered, adrenaline from the chase fading.

“We’re locked in.” Noya huffed, panic turning into annoyance in seconds. “It must have been –“ That was when he stepped backwards, only to twist and fall.

As Noya fell, Tanaka tripped backwards over the hem of a dress (why there was a dress in Suga’s closet he had no idea), and the next moment he found his back pressed against the wall with Noya on top of him. In the gloom he couldn’t see Noya’s face, but the libero’s breath was hot on his face and he felt that if he reached up he could touch the libero’s hair.

So that’s what he did.

He reached up and carded his fingers through that wild head of hair, momentarily marvelling at how it managed to be so soft and yet so spiky at the same time.

“Bro?” Noya whispered, and Tanaka let his hand drop slightly.

“Bro.” Ryuu returned, letting his hand finally drop onto Noya’s back. “You don’t…mind?”

“No.” Yuu sighed and adjusted his thin frame to make himself more comfortable. “Hey, Tanaka?”  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re really…you’re really awesome. You’re…I love you.” This time, there was no, ‘bro’.

“Me too, Yuu.” He couldn’t remember the last time he’d used Noya’s first name. “Me too.”


	2. On Top of the World (Suganoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya and Suga go hiking together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and adrenaline filled, like Noya xD

Life was often hard.

It dragged you down, it beat you up, and threw you onto the ground with no chance of getting insurance.

So when life was good, after a rough time, it seemed like paradise.

\---

Noya hurried after Suga, panting. Good grief, he knew that Suga had wanted to go on a hike but climbing up a gigantic fucking rock (a.k.a. a mountain) was no what he’d expected. They’d already been climbing for hours, and, while they stopped often, Koushi seemed to be filled with an energy that was inexhaustible. Noya had to smile, though. It was good to see that beautiful smile of Suga’s again. 

Sometime later, with the sun beginning to descend in the wide, blue sky, they reached the peak. Noya had to stop for a moment but when he looked up, the view was breathtaking. It was absolutely stunning and he couldn’t believe it. A pristine, azure-blue sky was flung out before him, with a crystal-clear bay far down below them, the white beach a thin strip around the sapphire-hued water. And standing there, perfectly framed by rock formations and various trees, on a backdrop of blue, stood Sugawara Koushi; panting, exhausted, sweaty, but  _beautiful_. Noya gaped for a moment, face flushing an even darker shade of red than it already was from the exertion. 

"We did it!" Suga’s voice was filled with elation and as he turned, beaming, to face Noya, the shorter man felt his heart swell with affection. "We did it, Noya." Suga repeated, running over to him and picking him up with an ease that Noya had never expected, before kissing him. He gently set Noya back on the ground, but now Noya felt re-engergised, awake and  _alive_  and filled with adrenaline. “We did it, you and me together.”

But then Noya turned around, grabbing Suga’s hand and intertwining their fingers, before swinging their hands up towards the sky.

"I’M ON TOP OF THE WORLD!" He shouted, quickly being echoed by his boyfriend.

 _'No,'_  He thought.  _‘ **We’re** on top of the world.’_


	3. First Kiss (Kenhina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Kenma's first kiss.

Kenma, can I kiss you?"

It was a barely-audible whisper in the darkness, but you could just see Shoyo’s face, so close…you blinked a few times, swallowing nervously. You’d never been asked such a question before, really…your heart fluttered. To be honest, you had to admit that you never felt like this usually. You never experienced romantic feelings typically, but with Sho…with Sho it was different. You wanted more than simple friendship with him. When you held him in your arms at night you wanted it to mean more, when you reached for his hand you wanted to be able to hold it instead of just drawing away, knowing it wasn’t right to ask such a thing of your friend. 

But now…

"Y-yeah." Nonchalant. That was how you had to play it, right? ‘Be smooth’ or whatever Kuroo called it. 

But you didn’t want to ‘play it cool’, you didn’t want to do what other people did, you just wanted to be able to look at Sho like your mother and father did and not feel guilty about it. You wanted Sho to look at  _you_  that way, and know without a doubt that it was genuine. 

That was when he leaned forwards, with his eyes closed tightly and crinkling slightly at the corners, until you felt his lips meet yours.

It was your first kiss. Ever. And…it wasn’t that bad.

Heck, who were you kidding? It was  _great_.

"Kenma, I, um, I -" Hinata stammered and stuttered with his cheeks undoubtedly bright red. "I really - I r-really -" He took a deep breath and leaned forwards, gently resting his forehead against yours. "I really like you, Kenma." He whispered, balling his hands into fists. You gently laid your own hands over his, taking your head away from his only to kiss his forehead, which sent a thrill through you.

"I like you too, Sho. A - a lot."


	4. Little Lion Man (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Oikawa says when he cries are cruel and heartless.

You rarely ever cried. You had other ways to expel emotions and anyway, you refused to cry in front of anyone, even your own boyfriend. There were some things you just couldn’t do, and that was one of them. But Oikawa cried often, and you hated it.

You hated it because you couldn’t help him.

Couldn’t, and wouldn’t.

You’d reach out a hand to place on his shoulder, only to draw it back, you’d reach out your arms to pull him close to you but then you’d let your arms drop limply to your sides. Why? It was because you were always worried you’d make things worse. You were terrible at offering comfort, and besides, what if Oikawa mistook it for pity? You knew all too well just how much he hated feeling weak and pitied, and you didn’t want to be the one to betray him like that and give him some pitying glance like everyone else gave him.

You wanted to remind him of just how strong he was, how capable and talented and simply _amazing_  he was, but the words stuck in your throat.

The syllables twisted hideously, you stumbled over each separate word as if it were purposely designed to trip you up.

You hated it when Oikawa cried, because his pain was all too real and all too visible, even too you.

You hated it, because then he’d begin to say things – selfish things, cruel things, and you knew it was all a matter of time, really, before he told you to leave and wouldn’t call after you or text you ten minutes later. There’d be a day when he’d end up truly regretting his actions, and throwing you, Iwaizumi, away forever.

Because you knew how Tooru worked. You knew what he was like, better than you knew yourself, really.

You knew when he was stressed, when he was uncomfortable, when he was ready to give up. You knew who he truly was behind the mask that he wore too easily, and it was for that reason that you were torn between comforting him and leaving him be.

You always knew that you were being stupid, though, not to reach out to him.

But that didn’t stop you of being scared of him pushing you away, so you stopped trying at all, only to be there after he’d stopped crying.

You didn’t want those cruel words directed at you.

You didn’t want to have your heart shattered.

You were both scared of and madly in love with Oikawa Tooru and it was tearing you apart.


	5. What If I'm Not Strong Enough (Oisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes offering comfort is hard.

When Sugawara cried, it was painful. Not only for him, but for you. Each tear that slipped from his warm brown eyes was like a delicate yet wickedly sharp blade of glass, stabbing at you each time the tears rolled a little further down his cheeks. When Koushi cried, you knew that something was wrong, because he  _never_  cried. But whenever he cried, you always wanted to be there, to hold him, to stroke his back gently and whisper words of comfort into his ears. You’d tell him that you loved him, every single time, and with each strangled sob that made its way out of his throat you’d hold him closer, silent raging boiling within you because you’d failed to protect him.

But sometimes  _you_  made him cry, and those were the worst nights. Guilt would flood through you then, as well as that anger, and usually you’d have to leave the room before you ended up punching something out of pure frustration because you were meant to be the one to keep him safe. That was  _your_  job. He kept you safe, was always there to help you along in that quiet, gentle way of his. But you kept on failing. 

So one night you thought, ‘What if he leaves me?’ ‘What if I’m not strong enough?’. And you thought of those blades of glass, those tears, the pain that you’d caused, and you couldn’t take it.

You’d already destroyed your knee. You probably wouldn’t have been sober half the time, or as healthy as you were, if it weren’t for Sugawara Koushi. 

Maybe you were useless.

You tried to stop the flood of tears that burned behind your eyes, tried to squeeze your eyes shut to prevent them from overflowing, but it was no use. 

You hadn’t cried in ages. It wasn’t like to just burst into tears, but…you couldn’t help it. Not this time. Not feeling like this.

You punched the wall, over and over again, until the plaster started flaking and your knuckles bled. You screamed, releasing all of your anger and self-loathing until someone ran up behind you and wrapped their arms around your waist, pressing their face to your back.

"Tooru." The whisper was quiet, but still audible. You stopped dead in your tracks, chest heaving, tears running down your face and taking the final remnants of your violent fury with them. "It’s okay now. It’s all going to be okay. I’m here." No one’s voice was able to soothe you like your boyfriend’s calming tones. And you believed him, his promises and his offered comfort. "Please don’t do this to yourself." He released you, if only for a moment to turn you around to face him, cupping your face in his slim-fingered hands and gently placing a kiss upon your lips. "Don’t cry, Tooru. I know just how strong you are."


	6. Wedding Vows (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa didn't expect Iwaizumi's wedding vows to go for over five minutes long.

"…I promise not to chuck a volleyball at your head for week."

"Hey!"

"I promise to not get angry at you when you do disgusting things -"

"I don’t do disgusting things!!!"

"However," Hajime smiled when he spoke, his expression softening. "I promise  that I will love you for as long as the sun lives. I will love you, no matter the consequence, selflessly and without shame, no matter what you do, or who you are. I will help you through rough times, no matter -" He broke off as he saw that Oikawa was tearing up. "Holy shit, are you actually  _crying?_  Tooru -” The priest cleared their throat. They didn’t particularly like to be kept waiting and anyway, the cake looked  _amazing_. 

"It doesn’t matter if your knee’s fucked or whatever. I don’t care, because Tooru…I love you. And I mean it. Otherwise I wouldn’t be marrying you." There were snickers from the crowd. Iwaizumi’s hands were warm in his, and Tooru beamed at him, filled with a vibrant energy that could only come from him being around Hajime. Oikawa had already said his vows, of course - they were the normal ones, that the priest had recommended (they had still been moving, and Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he himself had nearly shed a tear), whereas Iwaizumi’s vows had gone on for the past five to ten minutes. 

But Oikawa didn’t care. He loved Iwaizumi for that, that he’d go to such troubles simply for  _him_. He resisted the urge to leap at his almost-husband right then and there. So when the priest asked him that fateful question, he responded with so much enthusiasm that said priest ended up jumping, startled. Iwaizumi, however, responded calmly. 

"You may now kiss the -"

"IWA-CHAN, I LOVE YOU!" And with that, Oikawa leaped forwards, with Iwaizumi catching him and wrapping his muscular arms around Tooru’s slim waist with care, pulling him close as Oikawa gleefully planted a kiss onto his husband’s lips. 


	7. The Things You Didn't Say At All (Iwaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What he hadn't said broke Oikawa. But it may just have broken Hajime more.

"I hate you!"

"Not as much as I hate you!"

Oikawa was drunk again. Stoned, smashed, whatever you wanted to refer to it as. 

Iwaizumi could have said it. He could have grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, saying with ferocity and affection all at once,  _"I care about you."_ He could have. Easily.

But he didn’t.

Instead he didn’t fight back when Oikawa threw the first punch at him, didn’t dodge when the other’s fist connected with his nose. He barely flinched as Oikawa tackled him to the floor. He bore it all without a sound, tears burning behind his eyes and his throat closed up. He ignored the pain, because he knew that at any time he could stop Oikawa. It would be easy - a simple task. But he didn’t want to. He felt as if he deserved it, for having Oikawa being like he was no.

Because it was his fault, wasn’t it? That Oikawa was drunk all the time, that he didn’t care anymore. 

_"Hajime, I-I love you!"_

Dammit, he knew how much it had taken for Tooru to say those words. He knew how much he’d stepped how, how much of himself he was throwing out into the unknown. But Iwaizumi had panicked. He’d responded harshly, instead of responding with the three words that had been burning in his thoughts for months, and…he squeezed his eyes shut.

What he hadn’t said.

He wished he’d said it, because now…now everything was different, and wrong, and painful. 

He wished he’d said it, because now the tears on his face weren’t his. They were Oikawa’s - and they were the tears of a broken man.


	8. Sleepovers (Asanoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya loved going to Asahi's for sleepovers.

Nishinoya always enjoyed going to Asahi’s place for sleepovers. They’d watch scary movies, in which Noya would end up cackling at Asahi cowering away  and hiding under a pile of pillows. Asahi’s place was always fully stocked with food, anyway -  _and_  he could cook, which was one of the reasons Noya was always over at the tall brunette’s house. But then, at night, Noya alway tended tofall asleep on Asahi as opposed to the mattress - lying down across Asahi, with his legs draped over the taller male’s, with his arms curled around one of Asahi’s, or curled up into a little ball on the other’s stomach with his head resting on Asahi’s chest. 

True, it may have been just a  _bit_ too personal for it to simply be in friendship - not that the Azumane minded. In fact, quite the opposite. It was the closest he’d probably get to his crush, and Noya didn’t weigh much. 

Noya usually liked to rest his head on Asahi’s chest, so that he could listen to his friend’s heartbeat. It was so soothing to him, and plus, he doesn’t need a blanket. Asahi will generally curl a gentle yet muscular arm around him, to which Noya smirks at.  _"I bet you don’t do that with anyone!"_  He told Suga often, to which the setter would smile at - a knowing smile, and a laugh. 

Noya still had no idea what it meant.

It was like any other usual night that he was at the ace’s house. It was late - around midnight, Noya guessed, and they’d just ended a Harry Potter movie marathon. Asahi was asleep, and Noya was curled up in his arms, staring at the mattress with a frown on his face. Of course, Asahi wasn’t asleep. How could he be, with Noya so close to him? He wanted nothing more than to just bury his face in Noya’s back, or hair, but then that would be weird and would give his secret crush away.

"Asahi?" Noya whispered. But the brunette chose to stay silent, hoping that he wouldn’t betray himself. Noya turned over in his arms. "I think you’re cute, and sweet." His whisper was barely audible, and the tall ace had to strain to hear the libero’s words. "You’re one of my best friends, but…I want to be more." There was a soft, somewhat bitter laugh. "Who am I kidding? That’ll never happen." But Asahi’s heart swelled. Noya…he felt the same way.

_He felt the same way._

Asahi’s face burned crimson in the dark. 


	9. The Happiest We Were (Oisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The things Oikawa said when they were the happiest they were.

Happiness.

Happiness was sunshine and smiles; it was laughter and carefree ways; it was laughter and being able to live with no guilt on your mind. What  _was_  happiness? Koushi didn’t know, not really, but definitions were too trivial of a matter for him. 

Every day was easy. Being with Oikawa was  _easy_. It was fun, and exciting - every day came with the promise of something new. It was unlike his previous relationships. For Suga, dating Oikawa was a risk. He’d heard the rumours. Who hadn’t? But those rumours mattered not to him, nor did his friends warnings. Every day he’d wake up see his boyfriend smiling back at him, or he’d have to wake Oikawa up so he wouldn’t be late for work. Every day they’d kiss, or end up holdings hands or cuddling on the couch. 

It was paradise. It was bliss. 

Tooru would always be the one to say ‘I love you’. Suga never tired of it, hearing his own name roll smoothly off of Oikawa’s tongue, along with the three words that filled him with the kind of warmth and affection that he only got from being with Oikawa. 

But Oikawa would compare Suga to the sun or moon or stars, to precious jewels and pretty things. He’d scold Suga, as well, and would keep him in check - which was laughable, as that seemed to be Suga’s job. 

It was paradise, and Suga wouldn’t exchange it for anything.


	10. Things Said Over The Phone (Oisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is not good at phone conversations.

"What did I do?"

"What didn’t you do?"

"How the fuck am I -"

"Don’t. Tooru. Just…just  _don’t._ ”

"I still don’t -"

"I don’t matter to you. Is that it? Am I really that worthless, even to _you?_ ”

\---

That had been some of the last words he’d heard from Suga. He hadn’t spoken to the silver-haired man in weeks. Seen him, yes. But talked to him? He couldn’t work up the courage to so much as call out to the other.

He missed Suga. Missed him so much that it was a physical ache in his chest. Every time he’d turn over onto his side, expecting to see the other man, he’d find an empty bed, the space next to him cold and lonely. He’d curl up on his side, gritting his teeth and hoping that Suga would walk through the door, with a smile on his face and that sweet laugh of his echoing through the room. Suga would fill the room with his brilliant personality and then he, Oikawa, would get up and hug him…

But it wasn’t real.

"Dammit, Suga…I want you to come back."

The words were empty and lifeless - no, they were hollow. He didn’t know if he was speaking aloud anymore - either way, his voice sounded nothing like his own. He hadn’t ventured downstairs in a few days, because he’d gotten bad again. He hadn’t even stepped out of the bathroom, for fear that he’d see something that reminded him of Suga and would send him back down into a fierce downward spiral. But he can’t escape it, Suga’s memory. It’s everywhere, his smile, and that sweet, bubbly laugh. Once it had danced around him and he’d welcomed the carefree sound, but now it was mocking, tearing at his mind and leaving deep gouges there that bleed memories that he wanted so desperately to be rid of. He wanted to forget, so badly. He wanted to forget those gentle arms being wrapped his waste and Suga’s soft voice in his ears. He wanted to forget Suga’s smile, the one that only he witnessed, for now the image seems to be engraved onto the forefront of his mind and he can’t be rid of it. 

He’d tried shouting. He’d tried screaming. He’d tried to sleep, but every time he woke from the nightmares on the cold tiles he would wait for Suga to soothe him, to hold him tightly and to sing to him. He would wait to hear that gentle voice, but all he received was silence. But one of the worst parts of it was that he was alone. All alone…and it was his greatest fear.

Rejection was solely his undoing. 

So he called Suga. Lying there on the cold, hard ground  ~~i’m so sorry not really~~ one night, he picked up his phone and dialed the number that he knew like his own.

"Hey, Suga…"

"Oikawa." But there was a tinge of concern to the otherwise cold tone.

"I’m s-s-so s-sorry." His voice cracked and trembled.

"Tooru?" Now Sugawara sounded panicked. 

 _'No, no, no…'_  This was not what he’d wanted! He’d wanted to apologise, not to cause Koushi any harm…

"Tooru, are you there?"

"I’m so sorry." Oikawa repeated numbly. 

"I’ll be right there. I - shit, I’m sorry, I’ve just been angry. It wasn’t your fault, I promise -"

"But it was my fault."

"No, dammit, no -" He could hear the sound of Suga tripping over something. Once he would have smiled. 

\---

It turns out that Oikawa Tooru wasn’t very good with phone conversations.


	11. Under the Stars (Iwanoya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya loves stargazing, and he loves Iwaizumi more.

Noya loved stargazing. 

The stars were so bright, so beautiful…they were small but shed light onto everything. They made him feel like his worries were nothing, because the stars…they were there. They were there to watch over him, and comfort him.

Iwaizumi liked to call him a star. Noya would blush, and hide his face in his boyfriend’s jacket, telling him in an embarrassed mumble to shut up, but all the while being so happy and joyful. Whenever he looked at Iwaizumi, there was no doubt that he was completely smitten. When he so much as heard his boyfriend’s voice he’d smile, feeling elated. 

While Noya was small and pretty (and talented, and smart, according to Iwaizumi, though in fact the list could go on for days with the way the ace was able to think up compliments), to him, Iwaizumi was the sun: huge and brilliant and blinding, warm and yet fiery - Noya grinned to himself.

He loved stargazing, and Iwaizumi knew that. Knew it so much, in fact, that he’d often arrange nights for them to go stargazing - he’d load up the car with blankets, various food items, and his sketchbook. Possibly Noya’s most favourite thing to do was go stargazing with his boyfriend - and who wouldn’t want that? Holding hands, curling up beside Hajime and resting his head on his chest…it was something he’d never tire of. 

Something was different about tonight, though…he didn’t know how, or if it was in a bad way, he just knew something was up. Hajime seemed nervous, for whatever reason, and Yuu wished he could do something to help. 

It was only two hours later when he found out just why Iwaizumi Hajime was worrying.

\---

Noya was pointing out constellations, as he usually was. It was then that Iwaizumi reached for his hand, inhaled deeply, and turned to face Noya.

"Hey, I…Yuu…"

"Yeah?" Noya replied eagerly, brown eyes bright as usual.

"I haven’t said this before, and it’s overdue I guess, but I really…I really love you. A lot. And I - I want to stay with you. For, um, forever." Hajime, being the shy egg that he was, glanced away, colour rising to his cheeks for the first time that Noya had seen in a while. But he gently grabbed his boyfriend’s chin, and kissed him. It was soft, and sweet, but spoke volumes.

"I love you too, Hajime. I always have."


End file.
